onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What If: House of Evolution arc part 1
'This is a little series I decided to do. One Punch Man is a great series because our main protagonist is easily hilarious, heartwarming, and just plain awesome! But what if he was too not be a part of an arc, because of certain reasons? Well, let's see what would happen if the house of evolution didn't have Saitama to kick butt? Let's see!' Dr. Genus was looking at a large test tube, which contained his newest creation. Mosquito girl. He wondered if giving her breast was a good idea. He blames clone #69. He was easily the most perverted clone. Maybe clone #69 should... Have a dance with Carnage Kabuto. Dr. Genus then took a coins and flipped it. Head, she goes out killing livestock or some crap. Tails, she stays. In Reality A, it was heads. But in this reality... Reality 1, it was tails. She stays. Dr. Genus then went back to his desk, wondering if he should worry about the hero association? Nah, that's crazy. What are the chances of them being found by the hero association. - Child emperor was amazed. He had a coin toss of where to find those house of evolution guys from the rumors, of either Z city or W city. He picked head for Z city, Tail for W city. He got tails. So he was able to see the tower of evolution, and went to the council of the leaders of heroes. "Hey, so I found these guys who've been trying to exterminate humanity... Everyone remember that time when a giant rat came in, went on about how his evolution was great... And then Metal Bat hit it." "Sorry!" "Well, I scanned them, and I believe we may have faced a disaster... possibly worst then a dragon threat!" Everyone was surprised, and Metal Bat looked around, and stood up. "I better hit it until it dies then, cause my sister just got a new cat named Tama." "I suggest a subjugation squad of class 5!" Shicchi thought about it, and nodded. "Child Emperor, you're easily the smartest person I know. Despite being 9." "9 and 2/3!" "Fine. I'll get the other..." "I want to come." ZombieMan was in the doorway, and walked ahead, with Child Emperor and Metal Bat being near him. "I have a history with these guys." Shicchi nodded, and checked through the file. "The two closest S class heroes are... Atomic Samurai and Darkshine." Child Emperor was happy, and checked his pad. "Okay, let's get all the A class heroes here, and attack." - "Oh look, a bear." Darkshine punched the bear, and stepped over it. Atomic Samurai was cleaning his sword, with Child emperor running ahead, Metal Bat swinging his bat for practice, and ZombieMan checking through his gun. Revenge. Revenge will be his. For his creation, and horrible birth. ZombieMan planned to kill him. The A class heroes, Atomic Samurais three disciples, Death Gatlin, Stinger, Lightning Genji, Lightning Max, Forte, Chain'N'Toad, and Sneck. Sneck saw the HQ of the house of Evolution, and suggested something. "Should we just blow it up?" Metal Bat only smacked Sneck in the head. "Geez, who would do that? Ruins the fun. So kid, how many are we fighting?" Child Emperor checked his monster detecting pad, and was surprised. "Wow... 74 in the building alone... And nearly 19 below." "Below?" "It's a secret base. I believe that is where the leader resides." Atomic Samurai thought about it, and had an idea. "Okay, here's the plan. I, Metal Bat, and my disciples will go up, the rest of you go down." Lightning Max counted the numbers, and looked to Atomic Samurai. "But theirs more monsters in the tower then below. You guys might need another A class hero or two." "I don't need that much. Honestly... I alone, am enough." - Dr. Genus checked through his computer monitors, and saw Darkshine ripping through the iron door, while he saw Atomic Samurai go up the tower. Dr. Genus grinned, and pressed a button. Every one of his creations were alerted to the presence of heroes, and his grin only grew. "I wished King would be one of the heroes to come... But Atomic Samurai and Darkshine are both enough. Child Emperor is smart, possibly even smarter then me at his age... And ZombieMan? He reminds me of... A subject I had. I wonder if these five S class heroes are capable of... Testing my ultimate creation." Dr. Genus laughed, and a clone of his had a sponge. "Time to sponge your feet sir." "Good Clone #68." "I'm clone #69." "... I'm good, thanks." End of Part one Category:Blog posts